


Triple Flyad

by AnonymousHeavyIndustries



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Yamazaki Sousuke, Bromance With Benefits, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Fixation, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Premature Ejaculation, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Yamazaki Sousuke Has A Small Cock, cum swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousHeavyIndustries/pseuds/AnonymousHeavyIndustries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"This is your fantasy, right? Something straight out of one of your pornos. Your sexy roommate invites his hot friend over, things get a bit handsy and—<strong>BOOM!</strong>—suddenly we're all in bed with our cocks out."</em>
</p><p>Rei has never been comfortable around Sousuke. Rin does his damndest to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Flyad

**Author's Note:**

> [I needed something to post because Spookfish Ch 2 is giant and taking too long to edit, so here's the story that was its spiritual predecessor.]
> 
>  [Tunes to fuck your friends to.](https://youtu.be/eYlydwpXiVg)

It was the season of sanity, the season of infamy. Spring had begun layering itself over the earth in countless young buds that burst into dizzying waves of purple-petalled and blue wildflowers in the hills, the gardens. Caterpillars gussied themselves up in their cocoons to make their social debut (or to be eaten by birds, whichever came first) and the smell of fresh rain and raw earth permeated Iwatobi. Along the coast the dune-grass grew as strong and upright as the imminent graduates and for Rei, there was no finer time. When he set foot on the Samezuka campus, the grounds were neatly cared for and unmolested by the antics of rambunctious lads squeezing out the last of their youth. The rain stopped; he closed his umbrella and dodged a game of tag played by a group of soggy uniformed freshmen on his way to the front desk to pick up his visitor's pass. He got a few hollers from students who had seen him around enough to know him by name. It wasn't often that they had repeat visitors on campus, especially not with an athlete from a rival school, so he tended to get pounced on when they spotted him. Fraternizing with the enemy, they called it. It was all in good fun, but he didn't want to get caught up in any nonsense and show up for one of his meetings late again so he kicked up his heels, tearing along the well-worn path to the dorms. Drop and swap the shoes, up the stairs, avoid the fat striped toad making a great escape, and on the left was Room 201. Knock sharp three times, same as always.

The door opened.

"Oh, it's you."

Tall guy, blue (green? he wasn't sure what the base colour was) eyes, not Rin but his roommate instead. Five centimetres wasn't much of a difference, but between the resting 'fuck you' face and the substantial bulk of his upper body—bulletproof abs, lats solid enough to play xylophone on—Sousuke made it seem vast. Normally he saw him in the split-seconds when Rin told him to hold down the fort, but they weren't familiar enough for Rei to stop feeling minuscule under his stare. He tightened his grasp on the package of biscuits he'd prepared, hoping he didn't have to stand around making small talk with a guy whose shit account was so barren that he couldn't give half of one without overdrafting.

"Good evening, Yamazaki. As you may have suspected, Rin invited me over. Is he in or should I wait for him? I would hate to intrude on you if he won't be back for a while."

Sousuke craned back over his shoulder and called into the room, "Your girlfriend is here. You want I should let him in or are you going out?"

"Girlfriend?!" Rei sputtered, nearly dropping the biscuits. "You seem to be mistaken. I am neither a lady nor am I romantically involved with anyone."

"Relax. I'm only teasing." Sousuke pulled off Rei's glasses, scrutinized him, and gave an approving grunt. What he approved of was a mystery on par with Stonehenge, his expression betraying roughly as much as fifty tons of rock.

"It would be greatly appreciated if you would be so kind as to return my glasses." The frames were returned without complaint and Rei secured them on his face, his fingers lingering a half second longer than normal in case the glasses-snatcher struck a second time. He couldn't tell what Sousuke was playing at, but he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Shove off, cunt. He's here to see me, not you." Rin appeared behind Sousuke in the doorway, peeping over his shoulder. "Hey, Rei. How've you been?"

"Quite alright, thank you. And you?"

"Right as rain so long as I can swim. Come have a seat, I can get us something to drink. I was about to anyway since I just got back from a run." Rin kneed Sousuke in the bum. "Move your fat ass, Sousuke. Have the decency to let a guy in."

"Been checking my ass out, have you?" Sousuke gave it a shake. "I'm flattered."

"You would be. I only see it because I have the misfortune of sharing a room with you."

"No need to act tough 'cause your girl's over. We all know what a softy you are."

Rin ducked under Sousuke's arm, puffed up his chest, and swaggered towards Sousuke like a rooster in the run. "Rei, you're good with data. Do me a solid and remind me who the captain of the swim team is. While we're at it, I also can't seem to remember who the best swimmer in the school is. Wait! Last I checked, both of those are me. So you tell me... Who's acting tough?"

Sousuke spread his bulk broader, blocking more of the doorway.

Rin got within kissing distance and knocked a couple pats on Sousuke's pecs with the back of his hand. "I'm not fixing to tell you again. Move your ass before I do it for you."

"Try me."

Rin grabbed Sousuke by the waist, squatted deep, and HIP DRAHVED that motherfucker up onto his shoulder. Grinning from ear to ear, he slapped his ass and ran a victory lap around the room before tossing him in the bottom bunk and diving in after. They were wrestling the instant Rin hit the sheets, arms and legs tangled in a muscular Gordian knot, flipping and reflipping over one another so fast that Rei could scarcely keep up.

"You're not even two plate, you think I can't lift you?"

"I let you. Wouldn't want to bruise your ego. You'd never recover." Sousuke took an elbow to the eye, hissed through his gritted teeth.

Rin cursed as his arm went in a wonky direction. "I don't know what you're on about, that shit's rock solid."

They looked like they were honestly trying to grapple each other to death. Stomachs and underwear flashed as their clothes were yanked every which way, sweat-soaked hands struggled to keep hold on evermoving limbs, fine young gentlemen devolved into a growling bundle of testosterone talking a river of shit so deep it'd drown Godzilla, slinging insults about masculinity, mothers, and sexual prowess. Rei found himself arrested in the doorway by an invisible force, feeling privy to some complex ritual beyond his understanding. This was nothing like how he played with his primary school acquaintances and the closest he'd gotten to being so manhandled by a friend were Nagisa's occasional pokes and prods. This was savage, primitive behaviour frowned upon by his family, his professors, and society at large.

It was absolutely captivating.

Behold the adolescent male athlete! They were an elite class within the general male population whose social groups were often more fiercely competitive than the norm. Dominance within the group was established through a series of challenges of strength and bravery, with the alpha male guiding the way and the betas working to help the group achieve their goals. Based on the current fight, Rei wasn't sure who was which.

Sousuke broke free from the triangle choke Rin had him in, pinned down his arms with his legs, and sat on his head, smothering him with over twenty pounds of asspussy. Before Rin could counter, Sousuke let it rip like a Beyblade, blasting him with a funk cloud to rival the seventies. Rin spluttered for air beneath him, punching him in the spine as he tried to swing his legs up to grab him round the neck. Sousuke seized his ankles and stopped any notion of that.

"How's the view?" Sousuke asked, savouring Rin's thrashing more than Rei thought he should.

"I'll twist your dick so far up your ass that you'll be shitting pretzels for a week!"

Sousuke pulled off Rin's joggers and chucked them into the void beyond the bed, revealing a pair of compression shorts that left a whole lot of nothing to the imagination and a nice gap between those two sweet slabs of tenderloin called thighs that any sane man would've been dying to try on for size. But fantastic as they were, they were not the pièce de résistance. No, that honor went to their succulent northern neighbour: the ass. Forged by thousands of squats in the boiling heat of some Australian gym, it was an ass among asses. Firm. Balanced. Well-rounded. And most important of all, **thick**. It was the kind of ass that needed backup beepers. While he had noticed it before—competitive swimming wasn't a sport for modest folk—he had never truly appreciated its majesty until that moment. He wondered how he'd been so blind in the showers they'd shared after practice. A powerful urge rooted in the pit of his gut grew as his mind drank in the divine proportions laid before him, bearing fruit of filthy thoughts. Sousuke read his spectator effortlessly and sunk his teeth into Rin's ass, nibbling up the sensitive underside of one thigh to the gasps of his captain before cutting Rei a look that would've sent him into an early grave if smug could kill and running his tongue over the intersection of Rin's cheeks.

Refusing to remain a bystander for another instant, Rei entered the fray and broke Sousuke's grip, allowing Rin to wriggle out. He locked into a clinch against Sousuke, amazed by his overwhelming strength. Each millimetre he defended from Sousuke's advance was won with the full force of every little muscle holding him together. This was the body of a top-level swimmer in all its glory. No matter how bad he knew he'd get beaten, he cupped his hands tighter round Sousuke's nape, refusing to surrender. For the first time, he saw his lips quirk into a genuine smile. His heart skipped a beat before Sousuke ate sheet, his legs yanked out from beneath him by Rin.

"Nice assist, Rei! Hold him for me!"

Rei obeyed and Rin squatted over the toppled titan's face, eyeballing the perfect angle before having a seat and loosing a rumbler that left Sousuke breathless.

"How do you like _that_ _?"_ Rin punctuated his query with another fart. "I bet you're loving it, you fuckin perv. Got your nose in my ass and my nuts in your mouth and you just can't get enough."

As Rei adjusted his grip on their victim, he noticed a hint of tent in Sousuke's sweats and thought that perhaps Rin's statement wasn't as baseless as it sounded. Blushing beetroot red, he wrote it off as a product of pent up frustration and roughhousing. No one got off on people farting in their face. He knew that he, at least, would be less than pleased at having someone unload their gastrointestinal woes on him, even if it was being done by a beauty like Rin.

Rei wasn't afraid to admit (to himself in his head, never out loud) that he was a little less that hetero and there were far worse people to fantasize about than Samezuka's swim captain. It was hard not to. Strong, confident, kind, an appreciation for aesthetics and a heart overflowing with passion. What more could a guy ask for?

In his dreams, Rin was a gentleman. They wined and dined and watched the stars, never making it past a kiss. Grade school romance shit. The Rin before him now was an animal, a sexual predator who forsook killing claws for killer cock and feasted on the bodies of men until he was satisfied. Rei gulped, unable to tear his eyes away from the skintight compression shorts clinging desperately to Rin's toned thighs and sweaty ballsack, knowing that mortal men confronted with what hid beneath would have their faces melt from the sheer unbridled radiance. He wanted to be eaten. He wanted his face to melt. He wanted to be obliterated to the subatomic level if it meant he could have a chance with him.

Laughing wildly, Rin farted again, clamping Sousuke's neck in his thigh vise, pressing harder against him to ensure he appreciated the full bouquet of Eau de Shithole. (Top note: sulfur, heart note: spice, base note: moss.) He flashed Rei a devilish grin as he wiggled his hips, smearing the stench deep into Sousuke's pores. Once his victim's face was good and saturated, he flipped sides and started rubbing his cock against Sousuke's nose, burning his nostrils with the thick stench of ballmusk. Swimming appeared to be only one of many skills Rin had improved down under since his movements rivaled a veteran stripper, the artful rippling and twisting of his hips enrapturing Rei even when it devolved into shameless humping. Maybe, he thought, mouth watering, he wouldn't mind being in Sousuke's predicament after all.

"You like that, don't you? You want nothing more than a man like me to have my way with you." Rin reached back, grin sunny bright and dark as night when he found the bulge in Sousuke's sweats. He chuckled as he massaged it. _"Dirty boy._ Don't tell me you really popped a stiffy. You're such a nasty pig, getting worked up over someone farting on you. Can you believe this guy, Rei?"

Rather than turning and asking the way a normal person would, he arched back in some SHAFT-tier pose, letting his shirt slip up and expose the defined ripples of his abs. It was enough to trample what remained of Rei's physical restraint and suck the blood straight from his brain into his cock. This was no casual half-chub from wearing freshly laundered pants. This was the big time bone daddy, the unstoppable stiffy, a woody without honor or humanity. It would not be stifled and it would not suffer a hole to go unfucked. Once his mind caught up with it, that is. At present he was stricken dumb by the exquisite creature before him, stammering nonsense. Rin's eyebrow quirked as his smile grew more sinister. Flipping over onto his stomach, he prowled towards Rei on hands and knees, getting close enough to mingle their breaths.

"What, are you hard too?"

Rei nodded, mute.

Rin burst into a hearty laugh. "Too rich. Too fuckin rich. The three of us are in for a good time."

He ripped Sousuke's shirt in half, then yanked his sweatpants to his ankles, ready unleash a torrent of forcey friction funtime. Both him and Rei liked what they saw, liked it a whole hell of a lot, we're talking good god almighty, Rei would give his left nut and four years off his life to see this guy in hot pants. We're talking 'automatic deportation and lifetime ban from Saudi Arabia'-tier stunner with guns, shields, abs, and wheels, the right curves in the right places and a pretty face to match. Rei had thought Sousuke was attractive in a classical sense, but it transcended to another level when his brain was riding a hormone high. His legs were decent—nowhere near as good as Rin's—but he made up for it with his abs and obliques and much in the same way Rin had his ass, Sousuke too had his own crown jewel: his lats. Rei, in his heart of hearts and boner of boners, truly believed that if Sousuke flexed hard enough, those lats could fly straight to the Olympics and win gold. They were beyond spectacular and he kicked himself for not studying them in greater detail before.

To be allowed to spend time with men this attractive was a blessing straight from God Himself. Rin was a sexbomb, Sousuke was dynamite and with their powers combined, they could wipe Sweden off the map in a single strike. It was a wonder that Gou didn't sploosh girlcum all over her panties every time their teams met up—though Rei wasn't privy to their contents, meaning it was always a possibility—and hypothesized that maybe that was the benefit of having grown up next to someone, imperviousness to a sudden onset of hotness. If that was the case, he was glad he hadn't known them before. Rei noticed that Sousuke wore trunks that accented his glorious penisbones with a waistband that said 'TASTE ME', which he was more than happy to comply with if this was going where he thought it was. His admiration was cut short when Rin tugged them off whipquick.

By the time Rei bailed from his previous train of thought, Rin was crying with laughter.

"Holy shit, are you serious? You're so small!" Rin examined it from half a dozen angles and verified it was indeed a petite ponos. "Christ, you're barely pushing eleven centimetres hard. Weren't you the same size when we were kids?"

"Shut up," Sousuke grumbled, swinging a pillow at Rin's head.

"You've got this itty bitty dick but your balls are huge. How does that work out? You got tanuki blood in the family?" Rin batted the massive, low-hanging dingleberries and whooped like he'd gotten a double dose of laughing gas. "Rei, please do something with him, I can't take it. I didn't think I'd get in any ab work today, but damn, you fixed that."

"It's not the size that matters, it's what you do with it." Sousuke started to sit up, but Rin shoved him back down, still coyote laughing. "And you better believe I can do things that'd make your head spin."

"Bullshit. I've seen bigger baby carrots. No wonder you always wait until everyone else leaves to shower."

"It's hardly something to be ashamed of!" Rei snapped. Even if this was part of their normal play, Rin was pushing it too far. "I'm willing to bet he's more than capable of astounding sexual performance!"

To Rei's surprise, he felt Sousuke's hand slip into his own to give him a soft squeeze.

"Good on ya for not being a size queen." Rin slapped Rei on the back, laughter finally winding down. "I'm settled, I promise. Ah, what a shocker. That's the smallest dick I've ever seen."

"I fail to see where any of this is going," Rei said, relishing the rub of Sousuke's callused thumb on his hand. "Aside from you attacking Yamazaki because of your personal shortcomings.

"Like I said, we're going to have ourselves a good time. Sit back and take it easy."

Rin sprawled over Sousuke, pressing his nails into his tanned skin and dragging red streaks across it. His tongue travelled down Sousuke's breastbone, following muscle where bone ended until he reached the bellybutton, gave it a swirl and continued southward, sliding over the sparse treasure trail leading to his junk. He stopped short of touching it with his mouth, instead spreading Sousuke's legs to pepper his inner thighs with kisses, roaming higher and higher until he was back at Sousuke's cock. Rei felt Sousuke's pulse quicken in his fingers.

"I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna kiss your dick. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Sousuke gritted his teeth as a thin stream of precum burbled out of his cockhead when Rin's breath ghosted over him.

"You know you want it. You want my mouth on your cock _so_ bad. How long have you been into guys? If you tell me, I'll do something nice for you."

"Since I was about twelve, thirteen."

"Early bloomer. Was I part of your awakening?"

Sousuke went silent for a long time, steady circling his thumb, then said, "Yeah."

"Can't say I blame you. I've been a hot piece of ass since I came out of the womb. You think about fucking me?"

"Every single day I'm in this room."

"As it should be." Rin seemed pleased with himself, running his fingers in isometric patterns across Sousuke's obliques. Rei noted a subtle tenderness mixed into his expression that further softened as Sousuke ruffled his hair. "How about the guys on our team?"

"There's a few good ones."

"Nitori? Momo? Neither of them are my type, but hey, if that's what you're into..." The face Sousuke made indicated the opposite. "Iwatobi?"

"They're a little pure for my tastes, but they're alright."

"Pure?"

"Like if you stuck a dick in their face they wouldn't know what to do with it."

"Sounds about right." Rin elbowed Rei, eyebrows waggling. "Not our buddy Rei here, of course, but yeah, the rest of them are hopeless."

"Tachibana seems interesting. I bet he's type that you think is vanilla because he's a nice guy in public and it turns out he's got the weirdest fetishes."

"Scat? Used condom bikinis? Girls in leotards riding unicycles?"

"And furries."

"Sick."

"I would do the nastiest shit to him. You know he'd be down for it. He's so eager to please."

"Fuck, now you've got me thinking about it." Rin hooked his arm around Rei. "You, my friend, are in charge of finding Makoto's porn stash. Report back in excruciating detail."

"That would be a ridiculous invasion of privacy!" Rei protested. Makoto was a normal guy who enjoyed normal things and if not that, a 'sex in the mercenary position for the sole purpose of procreation' kind of guy. He had to be. Though it was admittedly difficult to think of him pleasuring himself to even the most vanilla porn. Perhaps he went milder, masturbating to people holding hands and telling each other 'I love you.' But he'd never thought of Rin being especially sexual and look how that turned out. For all he knew, Makoto could be filthier than an outhouse floor, hiding it the same way he hid his competitive streak.

"I see your brain ticking. You wanna know too. The three of us'll figure this out. We'll stage a burglary if that's what it takes. Sousuke can drive the getaway car."

"I don't have my licence yet," Sousuke reminded him. "Now are you going to blow me or not?"

Rin suddenly remembered their previous conversation. "Righto! One last question for you. Ever thought about fucking Rei?"

"Yeah. He's hot and probably doesn't have weird fetishes. Seems alright."

"Y-You too," Rei stammered. Though he put a great deal of effort into his appearance, it was rare that folks pointed it out, let alone ones as attractive as Sousuke.

"You'll stick it in any good-looking thing with two legs," Rin concluded. "Or maybe you'd prefer to be the pincushion. You do love the bottom bunk."

"Says the guy who fought me for that bunk."

"Well, a promise is a promise." Rin placed a delicate peck on Sousuke's cockeye, reveling at the fresh gush of precum that followed in his wake. "You want more, don't you? You want me and Rei to suck your tiny dick. We can't both do it. It's too small for two mouths."

"I'm sure you can find a way to make it work."

"Or you could forget about getting your fiddle diddled and let the guys with real cocks entertain themselves." Rin leaned over to Rei. "Hey. How's it going?"

"I, uh, I'm quite fine, thank you," Rei said, leaning back to rebuild the gap Rin was demolishing.

"It's a good thing you did track before swimming. Makes it easier on you with the way you're always running through my mind."

Rei didn't know whether to laugh or be offended at being the subject of such a cheap line. He opted for both.

"Did you know how amazing your eyes are? I get lost in them more than Sousuke gets lost on campus."

"Fuck off, it's a big campus."

"You live here, there's no excuse." Rin gave him a dismissive wave. "Oh, you've got something on your lips."

Rei wiped his mouth a few times, feeling nothing. "I can't seem to find it. What is it?"

"Me."

The difference in their distance zeroed out in an instant. Rei felt Rin tugging his lip with his vicious teeth and recoiled, fearing a mauling most fierce. His wish to be eaten hadn't been literal, but Rin treated it as though it was, steadying him with a hand on the back of his brilliant head and strapping him in for the long haul. A sly tongue parted his lips and invaded his mouth with reckless abandon. Rin tasted of nothing his research had suggested he would, no mint or cinnamon or booze, just regular old spit, a touch sour. He didn't hate it. Studying Rin's technique to improve his own seemed worthwhile, but the staggering input rapidly overloaded his CPU, slowing his mind to a crawl. Everything he did felt wrong, inelegant compared to the practiced ministrations being unleashed on his mouth and the more he kissed, the more frustrated he became. Rin would never kiss him again. He hadn't proved himself worthy. Rin would simply run to Sousuke or Haruka or some other man to fill his snogging needs.

"Easy, sweetheart. Take it easy," Rin whispered into his lips. "I'll take care of you."

They slowed down, moved into sweet and sultry territory and Rei felt his confidence rebudding. The smooth texture of Rin's tongue against his was comfort in itself, assuring him he wasn't about to call it splits yet. Cupping his snogmeister's cheeks in his hands, he brought him closer, the gasp of breath and smack of spit as their lips joined and broke filling his ears. When he opened his eyes, he saw Rin looking at him through the warm fog on his glasses. No disappointment. No disgust. Pure unadulterated lust. Rocky start aside, it surpassed Rei's expectations for a first kiss by a factor of ten and when Rin withdrew and turned to Sousuke, his lips were already tingling for another.

"This is your fantasy, right? Something straight out of one of your pornos. Your sexy roommate invites his hot friend over, things get a bit handsy and— _ **BOOM!**_ —suddenly we're all in bed with our cocks out. I bet you've fapped to this exact same scene a dozen times." Rin leaned into Sousuke's knee, scratching spidersilk patterns into his skin. "What'd you do, Sousuke? Did you finger your hairy ass until Mount Cocksuvius blew? Did you think about coming down that ladder and jerking to me while I was asleep? I bet stopping yourself was hard. I bet you're hungry for cock 24/7 and this school is a buffet line you can't touch."

"In my fantasies you talked a lot less."

Rin hovered over Sousuke's prick with a shit-eating grin plastered thick across his face. "Don't pretend this isn't cooking your bacon, slut. Not when your cock is so goddamned hard and we haven't done anything yet."

"I'm a simple guy. I don't need an essay to turn me on. 'Wanna fuck?' is good enough for me."

"Well then: wanna fuck?"

"Sure do."

"Where do you want us to stick it?"

"Wherever you want, however you want. I take it how I can get it."

"In your mouth?"

"Yes."

"In your ass?"

"Fuck yes," Sousuke hissed, eyes clouded. His breath came in fast, shallow gulps.

The heat radiating from Rei's ears could start a fire. What little he'd researched of sex (for both procreation and recreation, best to be thorough) had said nothing of trading ripostes for foreplay, cutting ahead to more hands-on examples. He had figured that bedroom talk, as the normal sort so often turned out, was cheap. But the way Sousuke's cock drooled and twitched convinced him otherwise. Rei squeezed his own prick, watching Sousuke's pisshole flare like a living, breathing animal, fat nuts hitching with each word that graced Rin's lips.

"Say it."

More twitching, biting into the back of his fist. "Stop teasing and get to it already."

Rin sat back, enjoying the way his roommate strained for his lost touch. "You need us more than we need you. I can run off with Rei any time I please. He's my guest after all. Go on, say it."

Swallowing his pride, Sousuke said in a low, tremulous voice, "Fuck me in my ass."

"Spoken like a true slag. Now since you asked so nicely, we're gonna do you a favour," Rin said, tracing lackadaisical circles on Sousuke's nuts. "We're gonna fuck ya. We're gonna take our big fat cocks and give your holes the workover they've been craving for since you were a little boy jerking it to my birthday photos. We're gonna fuck ya until you're fuckin insane 'cause of how good it feels. We're gonna fuck ya so hard you'll never want to be with anyone else. We're gonna fuck ya until you can't stand, we're gonna fuck ya until you forget your name, we're gonna fuck ya until you're begging for mercy and we're not gonna stop until we're shooting you full of our hot, thick, creamy cum—"

Sousuke's control snapped, hips jerking as his dick spewed rapid-fire shots, striping Rin's chin wet white. The look of ecstasy on his face sent Rei into an alternate tunnel dimension where Rin faded from his periphery and there was nothing but the man before him ascending to heaven in a series of grunts and spurts. He shed a single tear at the splendor. A thousand Rembrandts couldn't compare.

"Didn't have you pegged for a premature ejaculator." Rin dipped his finger into the pool of cum on Sousuke's trembling belly and painted a dick onto his pec.

Sousuke groaned as the tremors subsided and slackened panting into the sheets. "You talk too much."

Rin clambered into bed and bared his dripping chin. "Then shut me up."

Sousuke's mouth closed around the mess, sucking his jawbone, slurping up every speck of cum. He carded his fingers through Rin's hair once he was finished, pulling him into a frantic kiss, the type that Rei hadn't been able to keep up with. Sousuke made it look easy, knowing when to breathe, when to lead, when to lay back and let Rin take control, all without a single word. They were communicating on a level Rei wasn't privileged enough to understand, the same way Haruka and Makoto did. He palmed his cock, wondering if he could ever reach that point with someone. And then he thought about what exactly he was doing. Two lifelong friends were finally going to consummate their affection for one another after half a decade of pining and he was sitting there jerking off to it. He was a voyeur, a lucky creep who happened to catch them in the right place at the right time and they were too kind to kick him out.

He had no place here.

"—right, Rei?"

Rei started from his internal reflection, sickness souring his stomach. He had to find a way to excuse himself before he got in their way any more than he had already. "I beg your pardon?"

Lightning flashed in the distance, warning of another incoming storm. Rin frowned.

"Walk with me, Speedo." He headed for the balcony, firing fingerguns akimbo at Sousuke. "Stay gorgeous. We're not through with you yet."

The sun was dying on the horizon as the wind kicked in, stirring the clouds in rolling mountains. Rin leaned against the ledge and Rei mirrored him, attempting to school his face into a state calmer than his mind. This was it. Rin was going to give him the boot. He was a fool to think that Rin could be attracted to him when he got to wake up to a man as handsome as Sousuke every single day. It was an idiotic, irrational fantasy, nothing more.

"Are you into this? 'Cause this guy right here is telling me you are." Rin gestured to Rei's bulge, which refused to give up the fight despite the crushing guilt and disappointment. "But I'm not sure about the rest of you."

Rei ran through three potential dialogue trees before trying the vague, but tactical, "I don't hate it."

"Then what's up? You were making a face like I kicked your dog. Nerves?"

"Something along those lines."

"If you're done, you're done. We can forget all this and hang out. I won't bring it up again."

"That might be for the best. I'd hate to get between you and Yamazaki."

"Between how?" Rin leaned closer, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"You two are..." Rei hesitated. "You fit well together. And this is something meant for people who care about one another intimately. It's not right for me to take this away from you, even if I am interested."

Rin sighed and looked out into the encroaching storm, drumming his hands against the ledge. Minutes passed by with only the rumbling skies to fill the gap.

"If you want me to leave, I can," Rei offered. "No hard feelings."

Rin tapped away.

Rei turned to leave.

"The first time I fucked a guy was when I was fourteen," Rin said suddenly.

Simple as that, Rei was reeled back in.

"This was in Sydney, obviously. He was nineteen. I met him on the beach and he took me surfing with his friends. I didn't go out planning to get laid, but it was the most fun I'd had in a while, so when he made a move on me, I let him take me back to his place." He paused, flexing and clenching his fingers a few times until he worked up the nerve to continue. "It was terrible. He didn't use enough lube and he was rough even though I told him it was my first time. He kept saying that it would stop hurting soon but it never did."

Flex, clench, wait.

"I guess someone upstairs decided that wasn't bad enough because when he pulled out, this massive heap of shit came out with him. I'm talking bowl-buster huge, all over the sheets. Abso-fuckin-lutely disgusting. I just sat there crying because what the fuck do you do when you shit the bed of a guy you slept with? I didn't know. I'm still not sure. Anyway, he kicked me out and never called me back and I felt terrible for weeks after."

Rei reached out tentatively, laying a hand on Rin's wrist. To his relief, he wasn't shrugged off.

"I went cruising a few times after that because I was a desperate little cunt and I wanted to feel close to someone, even if it was just for an hour or two. Ran over to Kings Cross three or four times, but I never got anyone to bite 'cause I looked so young, so I ended up sticking to the beaches. Bondi, Manly, Glamarama... Never did the same beach twice. Every time I did it, I got more and more miserable, no matter how good the sex was, because once it was over I always had to leave knowing that I was another notch in the bedpost. Half the guys I slept with probably didn't even know my name." He let out a soft, tired laugh. "And I was a stupid kid, so I assumed there was something wrong with me because _everybody_ loves sex, regardless of who it's with. It was my fault for not enjoying myself more. It was a... rough point in my life."

The first spatters of rain began to fall as the clouds blotted out the sun.

"I've never told anyone that. Not even Sousuke." Rin tucked his fringe behind his ear. There was a fragility to his normally vibrant aura. Rei had seen him in a whole host of moods, from savage to sweet, but never one like this. "You know why I stopped sleeping around?"

"Based on what you've described, it was emotionally taxing on you. I presume that you didn't want to keep hurting yourself that way."

"Yeah, that's the gist of it. I realized I didn't want to sleep with guys I didn't care about."

"If that's the case, then you should sleep with Yamazaki. I don't mind bowing out."

Rin barked with laughter, then hung his head, exasperated. "Will you ever stop being a self-sacrificing idiot?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Rin swept him up in a whirlwind of powerful arms and collided their mouths together. There was no patience or guidance this time. It was a kiss of urgency and desperation, as if Rin thought he would die if he didn't do this now, holding him so tight that he could scarcely breathe. The balcony ledge bit into Rei's back and a terrifying sense of gravity seized him as he felt his torso tip past the point of comfort into open air. He slung his arms around Rin's neck on instinct, steadying himself enough to comfortably hook his leg around his waist. Rin wedged himself between his legs, rubbing their hardons against one another to prove to beyond a shadow of a doubt what he wanted and Rei pushed back, making it clear what he would give him. They broke apart and Rei panted into his shoulder, trying to remember another moment in his life when he'd been so breathless.

Rin guided his chin up, fixing him with his gaze. "Me and Sousuke? We're tight. We've known each other for a long time. I would do damn near anything for him. I like him. But I like you too. I like you a whole hell of a lot. I wouldn't be where I am now if you weren't there. Even if I lived to be a thousand years old, I couldn't thank you enough for what you've done for me."

"But this is—"

"Crazy? Selfish? Embarrassing? I know. I'm not asking you to marry me or to even go out with me. We're a bunch of hot-blooded lads having a bit of fun, we can work that other stuff out later. If you're worried about my history, I'm clean and I've got the paperwork to prove it." Rin brought him closer, sex seeping from every pore. "All I'm asking for is one chance to give you an experience you'll never forget."

Rei scrambled to make sense of the past few minutes, fighting the heady rush of hormones striking sparks in his skull. Rin was interested in him (possibly in more than the sexual sense, though he wasn't getting his hopes up yet), he was interested in Sousuke in a similar way, and he wanted to sleep with the both of them. His immediate thought was that it couldn't possibly work out. Sane people didn't enter into harem arrangements for a good reason. Being in a relationship with one person was difficult enough if popular media was any indication, being involved with two—or more, depending how many people Rin 'liked' enough to sleep with them—sounded unmanageable and exhausting.

"Even if you're alright with it, that doesn't mean Yamazaki is."

"Look at him watching us. Watching _you._ He's into you. He already said he'd bone you if he had the chance." Rin pulled Rei's hand to his chest. "Feel that? My heart's about to explode. You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

Thunder pounded in his palm louder than the cracks breaking the clouds overhead. Lightning blinked, illuminating the fine points of Rin's teeth and setting his eyes aglow. Through the sliding door he saw Sousuke give him a bemused wave, lounging in the comfort of their bed, waiting for Rin—waiting for the both of them to return.

And suddenly he didn't mind the sound of being insane that much.

Licking the rainwater that clung to his lips, he said, "We should get back inside. We wouldn't want to keep Yamazaki waiting, would we?"

"That's the spirit. Quick guidelines! One: If you hurt Sousuke, I reserve the right to kick your ass. If he hurts you, I'm kicking his. Two: Whoever makes Sousuke get the noisiest wins. Three: Try not to shit the bed. And four..." Rin cast his shirt to the winds, letting them carry it into a nearby tree. "Be your inner pornstar."

"I don't have one."

"You'd be surprised."

Rin flung open the sliding door with fingergun drawn.

"Samezuka Police, I want you on the ground with your dick up!"

Rei wasn't sure who he should be most embarrassed for. The universe seemed a good start.

Sousuke struggled to keep a straight face, asking in a half-laugh, "What am I being arrested for, Officer?"

The gun didn't move an inch. "Chapter 22, Article 174: Lewd and lascivious conduct."

"Got proof?"

"Oh, I'll show you proof." Rin raised an invisible walkie to his mouth and paged, "Ryuugazaki, I've got a Code Slut in progress. I'm gonna need backup."

Rei soothed his jangling nerves before jumping into the room with his own hands locked and loaded. "Give it up, Yamazaki. We're taking you downtown."

"You've been a very naughty boy. We're gonna put you away for a long, long time."

"Can I persuade you to let me off with a warning?" Sousuke asked, spreading his legs wider, showing off the ruddy pucker of his fuckhole. "I'll make it worth your while."

"I'm a good cop," Rin said, though his hardon indicated otherwise. "All I care about is throwing you in a nice, cozy cell."

Sousuke turned to Rei, rubbing his thumb on his anus as he stroked himself back to full erectness. "So you're the bad cop?"

"The baddest that's ever been." Rei adjusted his glasses with a smirk. "Surrender now and I won't be too harsh on you. Even I'm willing to take pity on criminal scum now and then."

"That's some mighty big talk for a couple of pigs," Sousuke said. "I don't think you've got the nuts to back it up. Take the easy way out and no one has to get hurt."

"Justice never yields in the face of evil."

"Have it your way. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got business with this guy's sister." Sousuke jerked his thumb at Rin and started to stand.

Rei thought it laughable that a criminal believed they could escape him. Before Sousuke could lift his ass from the bunk, Rei whipped his foot up and shoved him flat. He dragged his foot to the strict ridges of Sousuke's abs, grinding them beneath his toes. "Resistance is futile."

"You taking me to the station?"

"You'll be lucky if we make it there." Rin ensnarled his fingers in Sousuke's hair, licking the knot of his Adam's apple. "Best get your body ready. We're gonna wreck you."

"I thought you were the good cop."

"That's the twist. We're both bad cops. They put us together so we wouldn't corrupt the other officers." Rin glanced over his shoulder and asked, "Aren't you getting hot in that uniform, Officer Ryuugazaki?"

Unfamiliar with the nuances of striptease, Rei shucked his clothes in record time and joined Rin in bed to commence detainment. Grunting with concern, he tapped the purplish crown of Sousuke's cock.The stubby chubby was as long as his middle finger, but girthy enough to give whatever orifice it wanted a good stretch. Hanging below it was a pair of gargantuan bull nuts swollen with unspent cum and he knew that the mess he'd made of Rin's face was only the beginning.

"Officer Matsuoka, I've found what appears to be a deadly weapon. We'll have to disarm him."

"Not much of a gun you've got there," Rin said with a cheeky smile. "Your .22 doesn't even begin to compare to my .45 Magnum."

Always willing to back up his bark, Rin unholstered his concealed weapon. The only word that came to mind was 'godly.' It was so hard that it hurt to even look at it, nearly double Sousuke's length, and **thick** , like his ass. Fat blue veins webbed its underside and the foreskin, a plush fleshy beauty that could replace the carpet in any royal house, had retracted to show off his juicy cockhead. Clear nectar dripped from his pisshole in stringy strands that Rin swiped up with his finger and sucked clean, twisting loving thrusts down to the knuckle as he rolled his nuts in his other hand. He knew what he had. He reveled in it.

Sousuke and Rei's arousal superposed, magnifying their desire into a combined unit greater than either of them alone. At first Rei thought he'd have to fight Sousuke for the privilege of getting first suck, but one look at Rin assured him they would both have ample time to enjoy the blessing nature gave him.

Rin straddled Sousuke's head and bowed, licking up the slimy mix of old cum and fresh pre cooling on his cockhead.

"Mmmfuck, that's fully loaded," Rin mumbled, slurping the snubnose down to the root. He tried to devour his balls along with them, but their sheer size wouldn't allow it. He pulled his mouth free long enough to say, "I'm gonna keep inspecting the weapon, you can start a cavity search. Who knows what else we'll find?"

There was, for reasons that were best left unexplained, a large container of unscented lotion on Rin's desk and it was unanimously decided that it would be the sacrifice for the prep. Ever the helpful prisoner, Sousuke took great gobs of lotion and mixed it in his asshole with breathtaking grace. His freshly lubed brown-hole sun swallowed up his fingers greedily, making Rei's boner emergency more dire. Part of him wondered about the cleanliness of the hole, given Rin's story and its traditional purpose, but he trusted that Sousuke took immaculate care of himself both inside and out. He slicked up a couple of his own fingers and squeezed them in beside Sousuke's with ease. The hole embraced him like an old friend and he could feel the ridges of Sousuke's guts pulsing with heat, begging for something bigger, sturdier, to be fucked and spunked in until he was shattered into a million irreparable pieces.

As he explored, his knuckles bumped against Sousuke's and he reflexively pulled to the side, stretching the shitter wide. Sousuke arched into him, groaning, and pulled his own fingers out to guide.

"Turn your fingers over, Ryuugazaki. Push a little deeper and press up and—there! Do it there, just like that." Sousuke melted into the sheets, stuffing his fingers back inside to resume stretching. "God, do it like that when you fuck me too."

The casual admittance that he was going to get his v-card punched bowled Rei over. Being allowed to touch another man intimately had been long relegated to his dreams and here he was, getting everything he ever wanted and more.

"It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"Nah, you're good." Sousuke closed his eyes, forcing his breathing to steady. His voice was husky, deep. "You're so good."

Whatever he was seeing behind those lids, Rei thought it surely must be wonderful.

Rin broke him from his reverie. "I gotta get a piece of this."

Getting into Sousuke's already crowded asshole took a bit of elbow grease and a few repetitions of _'relax, relax'_ , but once Rin was in, he started stretching in directions Rei daren't go, opening him up enough that he could peek inside the mystical world of Sousuke's colon. The tissue was a healthy pearl pink and would've been clean enough to eat off of if not for the copious amounts of lotion. Common wisdom held that the window to a man's soul was through his eyes. Rei posited another approach. To find a man's soul, all one had to do was gaze long into his asshole and wait for it to gaze back. Rin's hand shifted far too soon, obscuring the passage from sight once more, and Rei mourned the lost opportunity to know Sousuke as a human being, to explore his inner secrets, his torments and triumphs and if he was (un)lucky, what he had for dinner yesterday.

They carried on until Sousuke's breathing accelerated, his widespread legs slipping for purchase. He grabbed Rei by the hair, pulling hard but without malice. "Stop, stop, god please stop, I'm gonna—"

Rin lifted his head clear with a loud pop and wrapped his forefinger and thumb around Sousuke's cock, jerking it furiously until he was falling apart again, squirting another spunky load through the air. Hissing a line of curses, Sousuke went limp and released his iron grip on Rei, stroking the back of his head.

"You're so easy to please." Rin sucked hard on Sousuke's hip as he stroked his twice-spent cock, wrenching a stuttered moan out of him that all of them knew he'd never live down. Unsatisfied with a simple kissmark, he bit down, imprinting a ring of divots in his flesh. He moved on to mouthing his soft cock, teasing it with the tips of his teeth as Sousuke begged him to stop— _It's still sensitive, you bastard fuck!—_ until his benevolent side won out. "All this sexy body and you can hardly control it."

"Would you say his body is..." Rei paused for dramatic effect. "Perfect?"

"I'd say it's a pretty perfect body."

"Perfect body?"

"Perfect body!" Rin laughed, pinching Rei's cheek.

"I'd like to get fucked sometime this century," Sousuke drawled. "I don't care who does it as long as it happens."

Rin dismounted and parked himself between Sousuke's legs. "You two should get acquainted. I want to try something. Ever had your ass eaten?"

"Of course not."

"Get ready for the experience of a lifetime!" Rin dove down and a horrific mix of slurps and sucks exploded forth. Rei was afraid to look.

He steered his mind away from the repulsive cacophony behind him and found a new spot straddling Sousuke, who had made himself comfortable on a pillow. Figuring he should give some lip service outside of porno one-liners to the guy he'd be sticking his dick into in the near future, he tried, "So do you, uh... How are your classes? Samezuka is known for their athletics department, but it's my understanding they're fairly rigorous in their academics as well."

Sousuke chuckled. Rei wanted to sprint to the closest volcano and fry his bones until even the ashes were gone.

"Classes are fine. I never cared much for school outside of sports. I don't think I'd go to uni if I didn't have an athletic scholarship." Sousuke shrugged, guard lowered but intact. "It's good you have brains. Otherwise you'll end up like this idiot."

"Excuse you, I'm a top notch student!" Rin protested, glowering at him around Rei's hip.

"Less talking, more ass eating." Sousuke hooked his heel into the spot between Rin's shoulderblades to keep him in place and pulled Rei closer. "Let's forget about about him for a while."

Rei felt his glasses slip from the edge of his nose, tumbling earpiece over bridge into Sousuke's cleavage. The man had tits that wouldn't quit and when Rei reached down to retrieve his glasses he couldn't help but hesitate. To brush his filthy hands, covered in lotion and assjuice and the sins of his forefathers, against those hallowed pecs was sacrilege of the highest degree. Sousuke plucked up the glasses and dangled them in Rei's face. Rei went to accept them, only to have them jerked away as Sousuke craned his head up to lock lips like he was the cop jailing a crook.

When Rei could afford to drop bail, Sousuke put the glasses on himself and squinted to adjust to the distortion. "Your vision must not be too bad, I can see almost normally. How do I look?"

Rei fumbled for an answer, kickdropping words, stumbling over his tongue. "Wonderful."

"Rin was right. You  _are_ cute. Hold on." Sousuke sat up and grabbed Rin by the hair, forcing his head up. "Cool it, manglemouth, I didn't ask for teeth. I'm not going to the hospital trying to explain why I've got chunks ripped out of my asshole."

"Too much for you to handle?" Rin nipped at Sousuke's thigh. "I am an awful lot of man, I know."

"An awful lot of nuisance is more like it. Let me suck Ryuugazaki off in peace."

"I bet you'd be doing something else in peace if only your dick wasn't—"

"Say one more thing about my dick, I dare you."

"Your dick smells nice and if I had to cark it an embarrassing way, I hope it's while giving you a blowie." Rin snuffled his ballsack to illustrate.

"Maybe I'll invite the rest of your Iwatobi boyfriends over and fuck them in a row. We'll see if you still like it then."

If Rin had had a tail, it would've been wagging. "Why didn't you suggest it sooner? Everybody loves a gangbang. Rei, tell Makoto to invite the team over for a joint meeting and I'll request a key to an empty clubroom. I know you have to have eyes on one or two of them. You'd be blind not to. How soon can you get them ready?"

"You missed the part where you'll be tied up in the corner. It's my show, not yours." Sousuke mused, "I'll get Nanase's virginity. That'll be exciting."

"Fuck you, I called dibs on that when we were kids!"

"How are you gonna stop me?"

"Back up." Rin shooed Rei aside. "This is serious now. It's time to throw down. Best two out of three."

"No, get back over here. I don't need to look at Rin to beat him."

Getting the right position took a minute or two, ultimately settling on Rei standing stooped on the mattress. Sousuke wasted no time flattening his tongue over Rei's pisshole, sliding it torturously slow to the filleted tip. It was better than anything he'd ever done to himself and they had barely begun.

"Rei, look at his stupid smug face. He's gonna ruin Haru's first time."

"You'll screw it up worse than I ever could. I can see it already: Candles. Incense. Bed covered in cherry blossoms. You'll read him poetry and go 'muh shining' and cry the entire time you fuck." Sousuke thought it over. "Wait, that sounds hilarious. Maybe I should lose."

"You don't even like Haru, you're just doing this to piss me off."

"I told you, I can see why you're smitten with him. He has a certain charm. I'm sure we can set aside our differences for some fun."

"I will annihilate you if you so much as breathe in his direction."

Rei piped in, "Has it occurred to either of you that Haruka may not be a virgin?"

The Samezuka fliers laughed.

"You're a funny guy." Sousuke clapped him on the ass in appreciation. "Nanase wouldn't know sex if he woke up half-naked in a whorehouse. Even back in the day you could tell he was like that."

"I'm glad you think Haru's social skills are better than they actually are. The only one who'd try to mess with him is Makoto and Makoto's too much of a pussy to do anything." Rin rewound what Sousuke had said. "Wait, how would you know what Haru was like as a kid?"

"Aside from you never shutting up about him? We had a scuffle back in junior high. His personality's shit, but his body's shaped up nicely. And he can cook. That's grounds for marriage."

"At least I know Rei won't try to steal him from me."

"I suppose this would be an inopportune time to mention that I'm also attracted to Haruka."

"Some friends you guys are!" Rin snagged his phone from his clothes and started stabbing numbers in with a vengeance. "Hey, Makoto, this is Rin. Yeah, I'm good. Glad to hear the cat's doing well, I was worried. Listen, have you fucked Haru?"

There was a strangled squawk on the other end of the line followed by a flurry of indecipherable words.

Sousuke grabbed the phone. "Don't worry about it, Tachibana. Rin's being stupid."

He hung up and tossed it to the other side of the room.

"What's your problem? You know this is important to me!"

"Focus on what you've got in front of you, not on bagging Nanase in your imagination."

"What, you jealous? You're the one who brought him up. You mad I wasn't wrecking your ass every night since you came back? Or is it because you were trying to muster up the balls to beg me to ride your microdick and couldn't? If that's the case, that's even more pathetic because balls are all you've got going on in that department!"

They launched into an all-out verbal assault, Rin yelling something about backstabbing cunts with little dicks, Sousuke making accusations of nymphomania and misplaced priorities, both combatants' shouting increasing to a machinegun barrage. The vein in Rei's forehead hammered in time with every word until the dents in his skull threatened to break through. Murder flashed through Sousuke's eyes, but Rei didn't intervene until Rin took a swing.

"Stop this incessant bickering this instant!" Rei shouted. He jabbed a finger at Rin. "You! Stop making remarks about Yamazaki's penis size, it is more than sufficient and I find it to be quite aesthetically pleasing! It does not make him less of a man in any sense of the word and you would have to be an imbecile to think so! He is a very sexually attractive man and does not deserve to be humiliated thusly!"

 _"Thank you_ , Ryuugazaki."

"And you!" Rei snapped to Sousuke. "Stop antagonizing Rin for the sake of antagonizing him! Your mouth has already been committed to better uses, so get to it!"

Rei seized Sousuke by the back of his head and stabbed his cock straight into the sweet spot, gutpunched by the intensity of his dickhead scraping past the uvula and running down the ridges of Sousuke's gagging, gasping throat. At first Rei worried he had gone too far, but the shock in Sousuke's expression melted into absolute adoration. Sousuke sunk his fingers into the meat of Rei's thighs and drew his head back in a languid suck before plunging back to the base, nuzzling the soft, musky pubic curls with his nose, bobbing to the rhythm of whatever was playing in his head. Once he'd gotten into the groove, he looked up.

Rei didn't think he believed in true love until that moment.

Sousuke sucking his cock, wearing his glasses, watching him through his eyes, wanting everything he had to offer. That was a man he could marry. He nearly lost it on the spot, choking back a surprised moan as a gush of precum spurted into Sousuke's tender throat. Sousuke didn't mind. Rei knew he wanted it in his ass, but would gladly drink every drop if he couldn't hold back. Sousuke slowed to ease the strain, kissing his pubic mound with slick lips as he dropped a hand to the side, prepared to throw down.

Rin dumbly threw out his own hand, looking equal measures impressed and scared. "Hey... You know you can give up if you want. I can see you're busy."

"You wouldn't happen to be afraid of losing, would you?" Rei inquired, glancing sidelong at him. "My calculations tell me to put my money on Yamazaki and I've never made a losing bet."

"When I win, you can double-team Nanase with me," Sousuke mumbled around the mouthful of dick. "He'll love it."

Rin growled and started the countdown. He took the first round, but Sousuke didn't stop sucking for a single instant, smashing through Rin's scissors to claim the second. Confidence brimming to overflow, Sousuke whispered something that felt like _fuck my mouth_ and Rei wasn't about to deny him what he wanted. He steadied Sousuke's head and slammed his hips forward, transforming him into a sentient super-sized cocksleeve. Rei found himself hypnotized by the tight wetness of Sousuke's esophagus as he rocked his cock in the way only a man can. Sousuke swallowed him to depths that would shame the Mariana Trench, gobbling him to his balls and sampling their savoury flesh. He scrambled after them as Rei pulled back, only to have them fall from his lips and slap his chin with a plop. He looked insulted they dared to escape, but redirected his focus to the shaft, sucking hard and letting his lips stretch to their limits to maximize the surface coverage. Though Rei had been well-acquainted with his hand for a mighty long time, the sensation came nowhere close to Sousuke's eager mouth and he feared he might be addicted, writing silent love letters to his lips and teeth and tongue, thrusting faster faster faster until he was teetering on the beat-edge of climax

"Come on, we're tied! You can't leave me hanging!" Rin griped and Rei became aware of an intense and previously unknown desire to commit homicide.

Sousuke threw down, but in lieu of a traditional symbol he improvised against Rin's paper with a lone bird.

"Fuck you too." Rin slapped the finger out of his face. "This is serious, finish blowing Rei in a minute."

Despair welled in Rei's gut as the suction subsided and he sank away from his peak like a stone in the sea.

The two threw down a final time.

Rin cast scissors, Sousuke played paper.

"Yes! You lost! You so lost! You fuckin lost! You're outta here!" Rin jumped out of bed and pumped his fists in victory. "The king keeps his throne and everything's right in the world! You can blow me if it'll make you feel better. C'mon, scrub, suck it."

Though Rin helicoptered his dick with gusto, Sousuke ignored him to pick up where he'd left off with Rei.

"Sit down," Rei said, trying to focus on recapturing his pleasure.

"Don't make losing bets, huh? I think your golden boy missed the goal." Rin whooped with glee. "I'm fuckin hype! I need some victory ass. Sousuke, do a pal a favour."

"Your anal privileges have been revoked. Sit down." Rei said more firmly.

"Hey, Speedo, let's not be hasty. Winner's rules."

"Haruka was the subject of your bet, nothing else. Yamazaki isn't interested in you." Pride kindled in his chest as he continued, "He wants me as his partner. Out of the two of us, I'm the obvious choice, aren't I?"

"Like hell! I was the one who made him realize he was gay. I'm the one he jerked off to at night. I'm his fantasy in the flesh, what more could he want?"

"Someone who'll give him what he wants."

"Sousuke, buddy, pal, we've been together since we were kids. Think of all the good times we shared. Help a guy out." When Sousuke didn't acknowledge his plea, he tried Rei again. "Rei, you're okay with me remixing the ignition, aren't you? You do him, I do you, everybody wins. That's the logical solution, right?"

"If one of your swimmers displayed poor sportsmanship, wouldn't you bench them? You can sit over here and wait for us to finish. Perhaps if your attitude improves you'll be able to participate next time."

Sousuke drew his mouth off Rei's cock with an adoring pop. "Ryuugazaki, I think I'm in love."

"I'd like my glasses back, if you don't mind. I want to see you clearly when I'm taking you."

"This is bullshit! Rei wouldn't even be here if I wasn't!"

Sousuke yanked Rin into bed and pinned him flat on his stomach. Pillow party time, Rin was hosting. Sousuke laid his head on Rin's buttocks and presented his own ass in the most comfortable position he could muster, passing the glasses over his shoulder. "All yours, maestro."

"Can you at least finger me or something?" Rin draped his weeping-willowing arms off the edge of the bunk.

"This pillow sure is noisy. Maybe it needs to be fluffed." Sousuke slapped Rin's ribcage a couple times, making sure it was downy soft.

"Bullshit, everything about this is bullshit..."

Rei paid no mind to his sour grape muttering.

Breathe, breathe. This was only sex. Only the single thing that made the whole beautiful farcical world run. No big deal. Rei was in charge and he knew he was an amateur captain, knew he couldn't blow it and despite what he knew his partners would tell him, that yes, being a virgin mattered, that it impacted his performance the same way a jackhammer impacted concrete. There was an order to these things to be followed and though Rei was no master of the theory, he could power through because hey, Sousuke wanted him. They'd be Zaki & Zaki, master fucketeers and butterflies extraordinaire and Rin could come along for the ride since he was already there. Step first! Survey the landscape. His fingers jangled, dancing slippery taps across the well-defined shapes of Sousuke's back before spelunking in the dark, grimy caves of Mammoth Ass-tional Park. This was where he'd forge an expedition in short order, stake his claim and take the grand prize of one Mr Sousuke Yamazaki's anal virginity, a treasure too precious to be parceled up and sold off. Step dos! Wriggling wormlike under Rei's touch , Sousuke sunk his face deeper into Rin's buttocks, moaning his lust into the supple flesh as Rei split his cheeks and exposed his oh so edible anus. Step three! J-J-Jam it in!

Keymaster and gatekeeper united at last. Rei died a little, the sort of death the French talked about. _Move_ , commanded Sousuke and Rei got a sprinting start, seizing his hips and vaulting forward and he felt Sousuke taste that Frenchie death too, uttering a low whine that jolted up his spine in ball lightning. Rei was immediately consumed with giving him the ultimate experience. What did his personal satisfaction matter if his partner wasn't having a blast too? Words of praise rained down from his lips about how his hole was made for him, snug and warm with that just-right fit, how he was honored to have earned the right to plow such a fertile plot of land, how they'd be banging their way to death's door and fucking through the apocalypse, how he was incredible, wonderful, perfect, the stuff the legends were made of and Sousuke ate it up like a bulldog with a birthday cake.

Rin lazy-kicked his legs back and forth, before weaseling himself into the session. Thunder boomed from his butt, shooting a smoldering gas cloud straight into Sousuke's nose, mouth. Sputtering, Sousuke recoiled, but Rin shoved him back into Bum Valley, blasting him away with an encore. The olfactory assault was no inhibitor to their fun and if Sousuke's wild rolling eyes were any indication, the farts were only speeding things along. Deep breaths, yoga breaths, sucking down gas quicker than a pick-up as Rei banged along, letting Sousuke take the brunt of the rancid rectal rips. So far so good, so far so sweet. Rei wondered if he could weld his body to Sousuke to keep him on call whenever he wanted a piece.

"Enough of that, I'm not going to let you two have all the fun." Rin twisted around and leaned on the bedpost, shaking his cock in Sousuke's face. "You haven't got enough dick in ya."

Cocklover that he was, Sousuke crawled forward and swallowed to the balls without a second thought and Rei almost creamed himself then, forgetting why he had excluded Rin the first place. Two cocks was twice the amount of dicks. More dicks meant more fucking. He could say this with conviction, he knew maths good.

"That's it. Dick does a body good. Man can't live on rice alone," Rin cooed, massaging the thick cords of muscle composing Sousuke's neck and traps, playing them like harpstrings. "Rei missed out by not blowing a wad in your mouth. I'm better than that. I know all you want is a belly full of spunk and I'm gonna give it to ya."

"I seem to recall you being the reason why we weren't able to finish and I hope you're not implying I'm incapable of satisfying Yamazaki. Because that..." Rei stabbed deep, making Sousuke _writhe_ , choking wetly on the monstercock. Hands wrapped firm around Sousuke's hips, he leaned towards Rin with a mocking, calculated smile as Sousuke squirmed, rutting against him in a plea to for him to start fucking again. "Would be false."

He knew Rin was trying to rile him up. It was the principle of the thing, that's all.

Rin flashed a canine, licking the point. "Let's see who can get him off first. It's the only way to know for sure. Dicks only, no cheating. Agreed?"

"Consider your challenge accepted."

The gauntlet was thrown, pheromones were rampaging out of control, and the sheets would be ruined beyond repair.

Both men redoubled their efforts, refusing to take second place in the game of love and Sousuke thanked them for it, happy to be caught in a butter sandwich, inundated with cock, flooded with dicking. Cock was love, cock was life, his own dick rehardened and was on its way to its next eruption. He wouldn't mind giving up everything else in exchange for being these two's sextoy for the next forever. Not like he had much else going on for him at the moment. Wanting to prove he could cut it, he bobbed faster, moving in time with Rei's asscleaving thrusts as Rin couldn't resist launching into another one of his spiels.

"You wish you had a cock like this, don't you? You wish you didn't have to jerk off with only two fingers. Poor baby." Rin tutted, stroking Sousuke's sideburns. "Let me tell you something: I can make it happen for you. Worship my cock every day and I'll pass on a little of the magic to you. Accept my dick as your lord and savior and I swear on his holy name that I will make you a true believer!"

"Are you so desperate for companionship that you'll say anything to make him think he needs you when he has me? You should see someone about that," Rei countered, stealing a shout from Sousuke with a well-timed jab.

"You watch me, Rei. I'm gonna show you a sight you've never seen before. I'll make you believe miracles are real."

For all the holyman talk Rin was spitting, Rei knew he had the real deal beneath him, was keeping it savvy with a divine creature of his own and what they had going on right here right now was how lovelifesex was meant to be. Pressing a kiss sweeter'n chess pie to Sousuke's nape, Rei excommunicated himself from the church of Rin the Faptist (though it was a sexy church indeed and he would have to stop back for a visit now and again and again and again) and became a Latter Day Sex Saint under the guidance of Apostle Sousuke.

Rin gasped for breath, stuffing his five-dollar footlong as deep into Sousuke's throat as he could without murdering him, body shaking and quaking from the tippy-top of his head to the bottom of his toes. Noisy gulps blended with muffled praise as Sousuke paid homage to him and his noble dong, telling him how bad he wanted to ride it and take his seed to bursting. Tears needleprickled his eyeballs, waiting for his inevitable release. He'd been waiting too long to hold out much more than this.

"Come on, babe, almost there, don't stop, don't you dare stop, you need this. You need me to cum in that pretty mouth of yours, you need to worship my dick, you need me, ah  _fuck!_ Here comes your salvation!"

Rigor mortis claimed Rin's body, frozen in time and space as nutter-butter spewed for from his ballsack to be vacuumed down. Driven into a frenzy by the taste of sperm, Sousuke went buckwild on the cock, milking it for every last drop until Rin was sobbing for mercy, toes curled and fair skin blood-scorched as he was sucked dry. Rei found himself dangerously close to blowing his load then and there and had to pause to prevent ending prematurely, focusing inward as Sousuke's guts swallowed him the other way guzzled cum.

Unmanned but not out, Rin wriggled out of Sousuke's grasp. "Fuck me, Rei. Please, god, fuck me. I'm not through yet. I need you."

Sousuke reached behind him and clenched Rei's hand tight, saying a volume without speaking a word.

"Don't be a dick. You're not the one with the final say."

Head bowed in a whore's prayer, Sousuke rocked back against Rei, returning motion to their union. "Don't stop, I'm so close."

"You came twice already, slut. Turn over, he can fuck us both."

Greed was the basest of human impulses and the uncertainty of whether or not he'd ever get this opportunity again persuaded Rei to see things Rin's way. He pulled pulled out with great reluctance, trying to ignore the undeniable betrayal he was committing. The strong hand clasping his fell away as Rin perched himself atop Sousuke, gator shimmying down to line their assholes up neatly for Rei's convenience. Wanting to make up for his unfaithfulness, Rei buried his bone in Sousuke's backyard first, fucking his sadness away before switching and plowing into Rin's shithole. The bed creaked with strain and there was little doubt that if any of the students in the surrounding rooms were present, they could hear the ongoing fuckfest. Rei couldn't care less about the repercussions. Beneath him was something men lived and died without seeing.

Rin and Sousuke had decided to kiss and make up, swapping spit and sperm in equal measures, mouths sloppy and spastic, muscles melting with pleasure. Each time he dragged his cock out of one of them, they kissed each other more desperately to entice him to keep the game alive for another second longer. _'Fuck me, fuck me!_ ' they begged with ravenous tongues and teeth. Worse (or better) yet, they played dirty. Rin was as vocal bottoming as he was topping, uttering sounds that sent slivers of lightning sparking to the sex-rotted core of Rei's brain, making sure to suck hard at Sousuke's lips to make them smack with spit, gasping, groaning, mumbling pleas that made it hard for him to leave. What Sousuke lacked in dirty talk, he more than made up for with the strength of his sphincter, which clung jealous to Rei with every thrust, refusing to let go without a fight, intensifying the sexperience. He'd be hard pressed to finger which he preferred.

Precum bled from his cock as though mortally wounded, smoothing the way for their continued fucking, but he knew the grand finale was upon them. Both Rin and Sousuke were as aware of this as Rei was and immediately began petitioning for the right to be his cumdump.

"Cum in me, alright? I already gave Sousuke a load, I want one of my own," Rin slurred through a haze of red, words borderline incomprehensible. Cummy drool rolled from his quivering lips and the pitter-patter of baby batter on Sousuke's face blended into the background hiss of rain.

Sousuke couldn't be bothered to clean himself, growling, "Quit butting in where you're not wanted. It's going to be in me. We had a plan and we're sticking to it."

"You have to choose, Rei." Rin shook his ass in the air, spreading the thick, muscular cheeks wide. "Look at it. You wanna cum in a _noice_ and meaty ass, don't you? Sousuke's got nothing on this."

"Ryuugazaki, please." Sousuke pulled his own cheeks apart, revealing a dark ring of hair around his anus.

Rei stared at the fuckholes before him. Rin's winked. Unwittingly, he winked back. This was the most difficult decision he'd ever made in his life.

They would have to compromise for the greater good.

He jammed a trio of fingers into Sousuke's ass and pressed hard against his prostate and watched his final orgasm tear though him, spewing a thick load of cum onto his roommate as he choked out guttural, shouting moans. Rei grabbed his own cock and jerked at extreme speed, ramping up the riot in his skull until it exploded forth in a cannonload of spunk that he aimed straight at his partners, hosing them down like any good conqueror would. Ribbon after ribbon of jizz squirted forth, showering their exhausted bodies in more pulses than he could count. Pleasure demolished any sense of logic he had left and he gave himself over to sensation, loving the feeling of making his mark on these men.

Once it was over, he knew he couldn't be satisfied with just the memories. He grabbed the nearest phone he could find—Sousuke's, he guessed—and took a snapshot of the beautiful scene before him. Sousuke and Rin's cum-splattered cocks and asses were only made better by the looks of lustful adoration they shared. Art had never been his forte, but he could say that this, beyond question, was his magnum opus. Pollock could eat his heart out.

Battery drained, Rei fell to the bed with arms widespread to catch his breath. Everything had a tinge of light to it, a soft dull glow that banished any worry he thought he might've had before. His partners untangled from one another and Sousuke tucked himself off to the far side of the bed, laying naked and alone. Even in the haze of afterglow, concern stirred in Rei. Had he screwed up by not cumming inside Sousuke like he'd wanted him to? Should he have finished him off with his cock instead of his fingers? Had he not been good enough to please him? Every possible reason for the change in disposition through Rei's mind at once and getting an answer from him seemed impossible.

"That was good," Sousuke said, breaking the silent tension.

 _"Fuckin oath,"_ Rin agreed in accented English, curling up against Rei's side with a contented sigh. "Feels great to be buggered out. I'm not even mad I lost."

"There's always next time," Rei said.

Rin dropped his arm over the side of the bed to grab a sock and chucked it at his roommate. "Sousuke, Pocari. I need it."

"Get it yourself."

Rin climbed out of bed and stuck his head out of the door. "Ai! Pocari! I need it! Please and thank you!"

Three cans were there in under a minute, glistening with condensation.

"Captain's privileges," Rin explained, tossing the drinks to his bedmates.

Sousuke deflected the can and rolled further into the crevasse between the wall and bed with a low grunt. Rin sighed and wiped himself down with a towel from his gym bag, cleaning up all the sweat, spit, and sperm before passing it to Rei and settling back into his original spot beside him.

"Why are you laying so far away? Get over here, you silly cunt. He's got two arms for a reason." Rin patted the free space on Rei's other side. "Come on, you're not too big of a man to enjoy some cuddles, are you?"

Sousuke groaned, accepting the towel from Rei to wipe off. "Please don't say that."

"What, cuddles?"

"Ugh."

"You hate it now, but we'll see how your tune changes once I start stealthcuddling you in your sleep." When Sousuke didn't rise to the bait, he shifted attention to Rei. "Was that really your first time? I wasn't sure if you were the take-charge type in bed, but I'm glad you are. It's sexy."

Rei permitted himself to feel a touch smug. "As if I could be anything else."

Rin traced his thumb over Rei's lip, stenciling a promise into his flesh. "How about you and I have a go another time, just the two of us? We don't need that wet blanket over there."

Before he could respond, Rin cut him off with a kiss. Grapefruit mingled in their mouths, sticking them together as Rin wrapped a hand round his nape, pulling him deeper into his web of sin. There was a sudden crushing weight on Rei's free arm as a broad hand peeled Rin away. Another mouth, coarsened with sweat, crushed down on top of his. The connection was brief and Rei scarcely had the time to register it before it was over and the weight slackened in full on his arm.

"Jealous?" Rin teased Sousuke, who had turned his back to both of them.

"It's more comfortable over here."

"No need to be shy. I won't tell anyone you like cuddling."

Sousuke elbowed Rin off the bed and buried his face in his makeshift arm pillow, trying to sleep.

"What was that for?" Rin demanded as he climbed back in.

"Not enough space for all of us."

"If that's the case, then your fat ass should be the first to get out."

"Honestly, you two..."

"Sorry, Rei. We'll make it up to you." Rin painted a trail of kissmarks on Sousuke's arm. "Come on, let's go."

Sousuke grunted, swatting him away.

"Your resistance only makes me harder," Rin said, smirk lasting for the half second before Sousuke shoved him out of bed again.

"Lay down, you psychotic nympho," Sousuke grumbled, pulling the real pillow over his head. "No one is doing anything else in this room until I get some sleep."

"Rin, please lay down. We can have as many—" Rei sighed in disgust at himself. "—cuddles as you want."

Grinning like a maniac, Rin wedged himself snug in Rei's arm, nuzzling his shoulder. "I'll give you a copy of the thing I mentioned later."

"The next person who talks is going in the harbor with a pair of concrete boots."

Rin zipped his lips and pitched the key, settling in with practiced precision. He knew the exact way to conform his body to Rei's without smothering him or causing pain. Conversely, Rei could already feel his arm going numb on Sousuke's side.

When both his partners had gone silent and still, Rei started extracting his arm from beneath Sousuke.

"Hey, Ryuugazaki."

Rei almost jumped out of his skin. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nah. I was waiting for Rin to go to sleep." Sousuke paused, restructuring his words in his head. "I'm gonna put my number in your phone if that's alright."

"Certainly."

There was a long beat. Sousuke's side rose slowly with his breath and though Rei couldn't see his expression, he sensed that he had more to say.

"I'm not like Rin said. Into screwing around with a lot of guys." Frame tensing, top leg shifting inward, he stared at the wall. "So you'd better call me. We can go see a movie. Or go fishing. Or whatever."

It took a moment to realize what he meant. "Oh. Of course, Yamazaki."

"Yamazaki is too formal. Call me Sousuke."

"Then you can call me Rei." He wriggled, trying to ignore the screaming numbness in his arm. "Do you mind moving a bit?"

Sousuke one-upped that, massaging feeling back into the limb before segregating himself back to his spot by the wall. He gestured at Rin. "You should probably get out of the death clutch before you lose your arm."

"I didn't want to disturb him."

"He'll get over it." Sousuke tossed him the pillow. "You need it more than me. We've got room if you want to stay the weekend, but you're going to want to be rested up. You can probably fit Rin's clothes, so feel free to borrow stuff from him. If he complains, I'll kick his ass."

"I don't think any ass-kicking will be necessary," Rei laughed. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome as long as you cum inside me next time."

"I think I can manage that."

Though he freed himself from the cuddlepile, Rin's arm snaked over his waist and as Rei laid there between his fellow fliers, he felt he had been blessed beyond measure. No matter how inevitable it was that the seniors would be uprooted and cast to the winds of their separate futures, there was still plenty of time to enjoy their company before the year was through. He made a mental note to talk to Makoto about scheduling more joint practices for 'morale boosting.'

Spring was, in all its unceasing beauty, the season of butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> Background:  
> Originally completed on ?? May 2015. I think that version may have been passed around a couple times since the view count was unusually high, but I'm not sure where. Now thankfully revised.
> 
> This story was intended to be part of a larger series that consisted of three main SouRinRei oneshots and assorted supplementary oneshots of the lads fucking around with the other Frees. [I had outlines for MakoRin, SouHaruRin, SouHaru, and SouNagiRei. The overall series was called Butt3r because I'm a creative SOB.] However, I never ended up finishing them and instead moved on to a spiritual successor, [Spookfish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5787067/chapters/13337728), which while ongoing at the time of this writing, unfortunately does not and will not contain any Rei. It does, however, contain proper porn instead of this silly shit.
> 
> It wasn't until I was rereading this for the edit that I realized how much of it ended up as a foundation for Spookfish, though Spookfish is more restrained in terms of style and tone than Triple Flyad. I recall during the original version of the draft I wanted to write a story that 1) was more dialogue oriented because I was and still am terrible at dialogue and 2) had more bombastic prose, but I wasn't capable enough as a writer at the time, so it didn't work out. I think I managed to edit it into something closer to my original intent. This is without a doubt, the reedit I put the most effort into, partially because my UTW reedits were so lackluster and partially because it's 2/3 rarepairs and I'd hate to give a half-baked shit to such a small community. I won't settle for anything less than the crispiest, fully-baked shits. That's how you know it's Industrial Quality.
> 
> There are more ~feelings~ between the characters in this draft. [A lot more kissing too, to my eternal disgust.] In the original they just went 'Hey, wanna fuck?' 'Yep.' and then they fucked nonstop, because that's how I work on default. However, I went in thinking that the additional scenes/revisions were warranted, considering who my audience is and as I was writing, I ended up concluding it's stronger now that it's been fleshed out.
> 
> The original was more SouRei oriented with almost no specific RinRei moments and the revision turned out more balanced between them. I figured that made more sense since Rin and Rei have had a full year to get to know each other, while Sousuke and Rei are just starting to get properly acquainted. Naturally Rei would be more attached to Rin at the beginning of their bromance with benefits and then could go on to develop his relationship with Sousuke, which would've happened if I could've been arsed to finish the rest of the stories.
> 
> Story Notes:
> 
> The world of porn operates on two standard dick sizes. Regular, for everyday purposes, and horsedong, for asswrecking and envy-inducing. Small dicks are a specific niche within the overall tapestry of porn, generally associated with shotacon, feminization, and/or humiliation. I'm a fan of writing niche fetishes, so I thought I'd have a go at it. I gave Sousuke the small dick because people tend to write him with the big dick and even when everyone involved in the story has a normal dick, he's usually the bigger one [for understandable reasons]. He got big fat balls as a consolation because they're a good way to pad out his bulge and because I like big fat balls. He also grew a centimetre from the original draft, so don't say I never do anything for him. [For those curious, Rei and Rin's dicks are 16cm and 21cm respectively.]
> 
> If you were wondering what song Sousuke was playing in his head while sucking Rei off, it's [this.](https://youtu.be/dZ7RVhLr1jI)
> 
> Chapter 22, Article 174 of the Japanese Penal Code is Public Indecency. Lewd and lascivious conduct is a blanket legal term in the American justice system which can encompass a variety of criminal behaviours including, but not limited to, public indecency. I used that phrasing because I don't get to use the words lewd or lascivious within a story often and because public indecency is an inherently less funny thing to say.
> 
> I don't think I spent enough time describing how beautiful Rin's thighs and ass are. Probably could've used a few more paragraphs on that. Sousuke's best physical feature [excluding sideburns] are his lats. This is a non-arguable fact.
> 
> Criticism is not only welcome, but encouraged. I will also answer any questions that you have.  
> \- 匿名重工業


End file.
